lifeasabraxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Bryant
'Jennifer Maria "Jenn" Bryant '''is a main character in the ''Life as a Braxton ''series. She first appeared late in the third enstallment, ''Breaking Down Barriers, as a minor character set during 5856. During the fourth installment Jenn is a native of Yabbie Creek, but after a few rebellious teenage years, ends up leaving behind her life for the city; including a one year old daughter, Holly. Jenn then ends up married and with two children, before pursueing a career as a Science teacher and also welcome another son. Jenn and her family move back to Yabbie Creek in an attempt to reconsile with her estranged mother. She also takes up a post at Mangrove River High School until the school burns down and she is transfered to Summer Bay High School, where she is reconnected with her now teenage daughter Holly. Early Life Jennifer Maria Maloney was born on 23rd January 1978 in Northern Districts Hospital, Yabbie Creek along side her twin sister Jean Patricia Maloney. Jenn and Jean grew up in Yabbie Creek with her parents Michael and Kathleen along with her older brother Michael Jr. As time went by, Jennifer welcomed three more siblings, Penelope, Harry and David. Jennifer and the rest of the Maloney family were raised Roman Catholic after their parents. Both Jenn, Jean and Penelope all attended ballet lessons since they were children, but Jenn was the only daughter to keep it up until the age of 16. At 16, Jenn and Jean went a party with some friends in Summer Bay. On their way home, they were involved in a car accident which killed Jean and their friend Eric. This event traumatisd Jenn and caused her to act out through the remainder of her teenage years. She soon meets Daryl "Brax" Braxton from Mangrove River and they start dating. Over a year later, Jenn finds herself pregnant and give birth to a daughter, Holly, just after her 18th birthday. When Holly was 18 months old, Jenn left the family. Initially, she had gone to stay at her parents house, but when they find out what she had done they kick her out. It was shortly after this, her father died from a heart attack. After this, Jenn moved to the city and in 1999 met and began dating a police officer, Damien Bryant. They married a year later and in 2001 welcomed their first child, Connor. 15 months later, their daughter Emma was born. After Emma's birth, Jenn began reflecting on the daughter she abandoned. Secretly, Jenn went back to Mangrove River and found a 6-year old Holly happy and healthy at the Braxtons. She decided to stay out of her life and instead, went on to do a Science and Education degree at the University of Sydney. After graduating from university, Jenn and Damien had another child Max. As time went by, Jenn decided to move back to Yabbie Creek to bridge the gap between her and her mother in 2012. Jenn also begins teaching Science at Mangrove River High School. This school burned down in 2013 and Jenn was transferred to Summer Bay High School. Biography Arc Three When Mangrove River High School algamates with Summer Bay High School, a number of teachers are transferred over to schools in the area; Jenn being one. On her first day, she is teaching science to Year 11's when one student catches her attention; Holly Braxton, her daughter. Arc Four Appearance Jenn has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown hair cut to her upper chest, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Jenn has naturally think dark hair which is slightly wavy if left untouched. Normally, she blow dries it straight. When she was a teenager, she used to dye it blonde in order to tell her between her twin sister Jean. Personality Relationships Holly Braxton Mother-daughter Damien Bryant Husband-wife Darryl "Brax" Braxton Ex-boyfriend and girlfriend Trivia Family *Michael Maloney (b. 1948, d. 2011), married to Kathleen Branagan in 1974, father of Michael, Jean, Jennifer, Penelope, Harry and David Maloney. *Kathleen Maloney neé Brannigan (b. 1950), married to Michael Maloney in 1974, mother of Michael, Jean, Jennifer, Penelope, Harry and David Maloney. **Michael Maloney Jr (b. 1976), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Sarah in 1998, father of Michael, Patrick and Sophie Maloney. ***Sarah Maloney (b. 1977), married to Michael Maloney Jr in 1998, mother of Michael, Patrick and Sophie Maloney. ***Michael Maloney III (b. 2000), son of Michael and Sarah Maloney. ***Patrick Maloney (b. 2004), son of Michael and Sarah Maloney. ***Sophie Maloney (b. 2008), daughter of Michael and Sarah Maloney. **Jean Maloney (b. 1978, d. 1995), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney. **J''ennifer Bryant neé Maloney (b. 1978), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Damien Bryant in 2000, mother of Holly Braxton, Connor, Emma and Max Bryant.'' ***Damien Bryant (b. 1976), married to Jennifer Maloney in 2000, father of Connor, Emma and Max Bryant. ***Holly Braxton (b. 1996), daughter of Darryl Braxton and Jennifer Maloney, mother of Zoe Braxton. ****Zoe Braxton (b. 2014), daughter of Josh Barrett and Holly Braxton. ***Connor Bryant (b. 2001), son of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. ***Emma Bryant (b. 2002), daughter of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. ***Max Bryant (b. 2007), son of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. **Penelope Harries ''neé Maloney ''(b. 1981), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Trevor Harries in 2009, mother of Jack and Ryan Harries. ***Trevor Harries (b. 1981), married to Penelope Maloney in 2009, father of Jack and Ryan Harries. ***Jack Harries (b. 2011), son of Trevor and Penelope Harries. ***Ryan Harries (b. 2013), son of Trevor and Penelope Harries. **Harry Maloney (b. 1988), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, father of Lilly Maloney. ***Lilly Maloney (b. 2012), daughter of Harry Maloney and Danielle Keys. **David Maloney (b. 1990), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney. Gallery Eye-rose.jpg Rose-Byrne.jpg Rose-Byrne (1).jpg Vanity-fair-oscar-party-photos-2013.sw.54.B6-Rose-Byrne.jpg 169645539.jpg rose-byrne1.jpg